


Somebody Who Loves Me

by nameless_wanderer



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluffy sibling bonding, Gen, Kinda, Spierfeld Week, Teen for language, basically Simon apologizes/talks to Nora after the emails are leaked, mostly based on movie continuity, spierfeld week day 3, you know the drill by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_wanderer/pseuds/nameless_wanderer
Summary: At his lowest point, Simon is reminded that he will never lack somebody who loves him.





	Somebody Who Loves Me

**Author's Note:**

> You already know where the title is from.

It had been a long day for Simon. Between being exiled by his friends, having to talk to Mr. Worth and confronting Martin for the shitty thing he had done, he was exhausted. He was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and basically avoiding everyone and everything. He just wanted to stay in bed forever.

A cautious knock came at the door. He didn’t respond. A few seconds later the door cracked open.

“Uh, Simon?” Nora’s hesitant voice came from the doorway. Simon didn’t turn to look. “Dinner’s ready.”

“I’m not hungry,” came his curt reply.

“Oh.” Nora’s voice was quiet and trembling. He hated that she sounded like that right now. He hated that things were weird between them. “Well, if you change your mind it’s there. I used a new recipe. It’s pretty good.”

“Thanks.” Nora stood outside the door for a few seconds, unsure. He saw her turn away in his periphery, and suddenly he couldn’t stand it.

“Nora?” The younger sibling opened the door a tad wider to hear better. “I’m sorry.” Nora didn’t respond. So Simon continued. “I’m sorry that things have been so weird between us. I’m sorry for how I reacted when you found out. I didn’t mean to make you cry.” He scoffed at himself. “Brother of the fucking year over here.” Nora quietly crept in, closing the door behind her.

“You were upset. You were angry. It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not though! I was angry and I took it out on you. You were just trying to make sense of the situation, just like me. And I yelled at you because I was angry. You didn’t do anything to deserve that.”

“Si, really, I get it.” Nora walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge, turned looking back at him. “I wasn’t crying because you yelled at me. I was crying because I was upset for you. I knew that this was seriously messed up, that you didn’t want that, and then you had to tell me. You didn’t get the chance to tell me, and I was sad and angry and confused that somebody had taken that opportunity away from you.” Simon stared at his ceiling, uncertain what to say. “Do you know who did it?”

“Yes.” Even without clearly seeing her expression, Simon could tell Nora was awaiting a name, an identity, someone she could blame for her brother’s pain. “What difference does it make if I know? I can’t prove it was him. And the damage is done either way. What good is trying to get him in trouble?” Nora didn’t say anything. She just lay down next to her brother, staring up at the same ceiling.

“What are you going to do? You can’t just stare at the ceiling forever.”

“Why not? It’s not a bad ceiling.”

“You’re not wrong. You just need to spruce it up, have some points of interest. Maybe glow-in-the-dark stars.”

“And be a total cliché? No, thank you.” Nora chuckled slightly at this. The two remained side by side in silence for several undisturbed moments. “I was gonna tell you eventually, you know.”

“I figured.”

“...”

“...”

“The truth is I’m not as upset that I was outed to the whole school. Don’t get me wrong, that sucks and I am upset. But I’m more upset that he brought Blue into it. The guy I was emailing. He saw the emails leaked and panicked, like I knew he would. And he deleted his account. I never even learned his real name. That’s why I kept it a secret.”

“...So you like this guy?”

“…I love him.”

“…I’m sorry, Si, but I can’t support that. I can’t support you being in love with someone who abandons you when you need him most.”

“It’s not like that.”

“Someday you’re gonna find someone who’s kind and smart and funny and really attractive. And he’s gonna stick with you through thick and thin, and be there for you when you need him.”

“I dunno.”

“You will. And I’ll be so happy for you.”

“…Blue was all of those things.”

“Then where is he now?” Simon found it hard to argue with that logic. “Somebody is gonna love you just the way you are. And until you find him, that’s what I’m here for.”

Simon turned his head to look at Nora. She looked so sweet and innocent, looking up at the ceiling. For a brief moment, Simon wished he could freeze this moment. The world was so easy for Nora, and he wanted to live in her world forever. Because he knew he’d be loved. He knew he’d be with somebody who loved him.

“Thanks. That means a lot.” He reaches around and pulled Nora right next to him, gently hugging her as the two stared up. “You know, you’re a pretty cool sister, Nora.”

“You’re not half bad yourself.”

The two siblings stayed like that for a while. Just them against the rest of the world. But it had to end.

Nora disentangle herself from Simon’s grasp and sat up on the bed.

“Let me know if you want dinner. I’ll be sure to save some for you.” Simon waited as Nora walked towards the door. He finally found the heart to reply when she cracked it open.

“I’ll be down in a minute.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry this took so long, I was working on the wrong prompt and also my computer may be dying :/ I am working on ~~tomorrow’s~~ today’s prompt, but if I don’t get it up it’s bc my laptop is dead and I’m so sorry.  
>  The good news: I finally managed to do a Drabble!
> 
> You know the deal by now, thank you for the likes and comments, come talk to me on tumblr I’m official-didney-worl-Elmo and I love hearing what you think of these fics! Thank you for reading


End file.
